


Después del No-Fin de los Tiempos

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: La tensión de los días ya pasados, el casi fin de los tiempos, hace que la tensión que Crowley y Aziraphale sentían, todos sus pensamientos del uno hacia el otro, salgan a la luz. Amor, vulnerabilidad, ahora todo daba igual. Al fin eran solo ellos dos y nada más en el mundo.Creado junto a @No_giving_up -wattpad-Contiene una leve referencia al comic de Makiyangatito (instagram) #GoodOmens_Prophecy
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Kudos: 8





	Después del No-Fin de los Tiempos

Comienza a atardecer y aquello provoca que dentro de la tienda de Aziraphale, los colores se vuelvan cálidos, con una luz tan tenue que es incluso agradable recibirla a las espaldas mientras lees un libro allí sentado. Después de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, el ángel se había tomado unos días de descanso para cerrar la tienda y estar en total calma. Después de todo, había que aprovechar el momento y más ahora que no podían saber cuando volvería a ser el Fin de los Tiempos.  
Una taza de chocolate, ya templado se encontraba en la mesa cercana al sofá, donde Aziraphale leía tranquilamente y ensimismado, completamente dentro de la historia. Podría pasar un huracán o producirse un terremoto, que aquel ángel solo podría percatarse de que algo sucedió tiempo después de que acabase. Aquel era su pequeño encanto, después de todo.

El gesto del ángel era plácido, mientras parecía disfrutar cada letra, Crowley se atrevería a decir que pocas veces le había visto tan feliz como cuando lo veía leer un buen libro.  
Cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras sus pupilas afiladas desfilaban por cada huella de expresión en el semblante del rubio y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. El demonio le observaba con silencio a su alrededor, sin atreverse a interrumpirle, como si una pared invisible les dividiese.  
—¿Ángel? — Su voz escapó tímida, a causa de los nervios. Había algo que torturaba su mente. 

Solo la presencia de aquel demonio podía alterar la paz y sacar a Aziraphale de aquella burbuja que creaba al leer. En segundos, alzó su rostro, para mirar con sorpresa a Crowley. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa al verle allí apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.  
Colocó el marcapáginas dejando el libro en su regazo.

—No sabía que vendrías, Crowley. Pero no te quedes ahí de pie, ven a sentarte aquí, sabes que eres bienvenido siempre.—era su más preciado amigo, aunque en su interior sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundos de lo que jamás sería capaz de afirmar.— ¿Estás bien, Crowley?  
El tono del ángel cambió al mirar su rostro y ver preocupación en él.  
El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, curvando sus labios en tensión y su mirada se entristeció un poco, la bajó.  
—Es… es bueno tenerte de vuelta. — Una suave sonrisa tomó su rostro con cierta timidez. Crowley le miró con amabilidad, pero algo incómodo al admitir palabras como aquellas, no era su rollo.  
Sin embargo, aquello le estaba matando, lo pasó realmente mal cuando pensó que no vería más a Aziraphale. Lo había echado de menos.q  
Aziraphale arqueó ligeramente sus cejas, preocupado al oirle y dejó el libro a un lado, levantándose para acercarse a él.  
—Es bueno tener de nuevo un cuerpo. —el ángel se rio levemente y le miró con una sonrisa tierna cuando ya estuvo frente al pelirrojo.—Creo que nunca antes lo dije, Crowley, pero… Gracias por estar ahí siempre, de verdad. A veces suelo decirte cosas inapropiadas y tal vez podría herirte, pero realmente agradezco tener tu amistad.  
El demonio asintió en respuesta, deacuerdo con sus palabras y torció su labio en una sonrisa algo más cálida y ladeada. Se mantuvo en silencio antes de rodear gentilmente la espalda del ángel con sus largos brazos, en un sincero abrazo que le calmó por completo, haciendo que sus pulmones liberasen el aire retenido en un suspiro por la nariz, tranquilizador.  
Se sintió más seguro de aquella manera, teniendo por seguro que Aziraphale estaba realmente junto a él; apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del ángel. 

—Me asusté. — Un hilo de voz teñido de tristeza escapó de la garganta de la serpiente, mientras deslizaba su mirada hacia alguna estantería, sin separarse de aquel abrazo. —Aquí, me refiero. Cuando te discorporizaste… pensé… Bueno, ya me entiendes.  
—Crowley… —el rubio susurró su nombre mientras le miraba con sorpresa, con sus brazos rodeandole. Una de sus manos subió hasta su cabeza, acariciándole para reconfortarlo.— Al menos todo está bien, ¿no? Estoy de nuevo aquí, Crowley y contigo.

A Aziraphale se le cortó un momento la respiración al analizar aquellas palabras en su mente. Podría sonar como una confesión aunque no lo fuese. Aunque le gustaría. No quería oirle con aquel tono en su voz, quería que fuese el mismo de siempre. Aquel demonio que con solo sonreír le reconfortaba en lo más profundo.  
—Sí, tienes razón. —Divagó Crowley, dejándose acariciar y cerrando los ojos para oír mejor su voz.  
El pelirrojo se separó un poco, encarando al ángel sin desenredar sus brazos de su alrededor y sonrió algo avergonzado. Normalmente no solía ser partidario de tanto sentimentalismo; de hecho, era algo sobre lo que prefería hacer comedia para molestar a Aziraphale. Se rascó la nuca y subió su mirada a la del rubio, bastante cercana, tanto que su semblante se pintó de seriedad y Crowley tragó saliva. 

—Te quiero, ángel. Más de lo que nunca podrías imaginar. — Soltó todo aquello con una expresión hipnotizado, inmerso en su rostro y con un tono casi inaudible. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con fuerza ¿Sus pensamientos habían escapado en voz alta?  
—¿Qué..? —la voz de Aziraphale salió en un hilo de voz y sus manos bajaron, aferrandose a su chaqueta mientras buscaba su mirada.— Crowley, repítelo…. Por favor, repítelo.

El cerebro del rubio por segundos se había desconectado al oirle, intentando creer que aquello era real. ¿Era cierto que le quería? ¿Tanto como lo que sentía el mismo por él? ¿Simplemente le querría como amigo? Muchas preguntas se estaban formando en la cabeza del rubio y solo Crowley podría tranquilizarlo en aquel momento.  
La serpiente se convirtió en un caos de palabras imposibles de comprender y de nervios, con las mejillas del color de su propia cabello. Pensó en negarlo todo, pero la mirada de Aziraphale tenía algo de súplica en ella, realmente no parecía haber connotación negativa en su esperanza ¿o sí?  
Crowley se mordió el labio, temiéndose la regañina del ángel: que si aquello no estaba bien, que qué diría Gabriel, que eran enemigos desde la antigüedad… 

—Que te quiero… más de… — El pelirrojo cortó la frase con un suspiro nervioso, hablando con un volumen bajo, pareciendo casi deprimido consigo mismo. —… más de lo que crees, Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale llevó su pulgar hasta el labio de Crowley al ver que lo mordía y volvió a subir su mirada hasta sus ojos, notando como el nerviosismo aumentaba al oirle.  
—Te quiero. —Aziraphale dijo casi sin dejar terminar de hablar a Crowley.— Yo tambien te quiero… Pensaba que… Pensaba que tu jamás podrías sentir algo asi por mi. Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió, tal vez al principio, hace tanto… Pero te quiero...—se pasó la lengua por los labios al notarlos secos antes de proseguir.— Por… ¿Por eso llorabas? Cuando me descorporicé… Llorabas por mi, Crowley. 

Y aquello había sido una afirmación. Su mano no había ido demasiado lejos y aprovechó para acariciarle la mejilla lentamente y con suavidad, notando como sus labios se torcían formando una sonrisa en ellos.

Crowley cerró los ojos con un suspiro, sintiendo el contacto en su rostro con calma y posteriormente los abrió de nuevo, manteniendo la mirada celeste de Aziraphale con cierta melancolía. Aquellas palabras le aliviaban más que nada lo haría jamás; sin embargo, le costaba abrir su corazón de aquella manera y, revivir en sus recuerdos aquellas sensaciones que sintió al creer que Aziraphale se había ido para siempre no era sencillo.  
—Tampoco… tampoco es que estuviese llorando. — Bueno, la verdad es que lo estaba un poco. Bastante. Pero no era algo fácil de admitir para un demonio. Crowley rió de manera artificial, sin fuerza y fijando su visión en algún punto de la habitación, nervioso. —Me has acompañado durante muchos siglos, no tengo ningún otro confidente. Nadie que entienda mi pasión por la tierra y los estúpidos gustos humanos.  
El demonio acompañó cada palabra con un gesto de manos ilusionados que no podía evitar, escenificando lo mejor posible sus pensamientos, mientras una sonrisa tomaba sus labios.  
—Las modas, la comida, las costumbres… Todo ha sido junto a ti. No sabes lo que me costaría acostumbrarme a seguir aquí sin ti a mi lado.  
—Sería solitario… A veces, durante todos estos milenios, he pensado cómo sería… —el rubio se quedó en silencio antes de suspirar.— Más bien, lo viví, ¿recuerdas? Después del diluvio, estuve solo… No sabía donde podía encontrarte. Luego nos volvimos a encontrar, siglos más tarde y no sabes lo dichoso que me hizo aquello.

Aziraphale bajó ligeramente la cabeza, al notar como la vista se le nublaba por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Tal vez fuera por todos sus sentimientos que ahora, finalmente, podía dejar salir a la luz.  
—odría jurar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Crowley.  
—Ángel — El tono del demonio fue suave y acunó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y con sus finos y largos dedos acarició la humedad que rodeaba sus hermosos ojos, pero que amenazaba con rodar por sus suaves mejillas. —Lo siento si te dejé solo… Sabes que todo era complicado. Pero ahora estamos en nuestro propio bando… y te juro que nunca más me alejaré.

Aunque la voz de Crowley tenía tacto amable, goteaba tristeza y lamento, le partía el corazón ver a Aziraphale sufrir de esa forma y más, si era él quien lo causaba. El pelirrojo atrajo la faz del ángel hacia la suya propia y sintió sus narices rozar, bajando la mirada a sus labios; sin embargo, pareció acobardarse un poco y finalmente depositó un gentil beso en la comisura de su boca, cerca de la mejilla, con el rostro caliente.  
Aziraphale había cerrado sus ojos a la espera del beso que el pelirrojo parecía querer darle, pero jamás llegó. Tan solo uno tímido en la comisura de su boca. El ángel enrojeció y tembló antes de mover el rostro para mirarle con un mohín.

—Si me lo vas a jurar de esa manera, entonces bésame… Maldita sea, Crowley… —gimió con un leve sollozo, apretando sus manos en su chaqueta y tirando ligeramente de él.—No dudes más, por Dios…  
—Ngk— El demonio asintió ante el mandato, sintiendo su rostro más cálido que antes y algo de vergüenza a causa de su propia inseguridad a la hora de tomar la iniciativa.

Se sintió ridículo pero se armó de valor para tragar saliva y acercarse a los labios de Aziraphale una vez más; no podía decirle que no si se lo ordenaba. No a aquel ángel. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, mientras su cerebro se decidió a ejecutar el movimiento final, y acabó con la distancia entre ambos. Crowley movió sus labios contra los de Aziraphale con lentitud, disfrutando de la humedad de estos y ,con un cálido suspiro, introdujo su lengua bífida en la cavidad del rubio y la enredó con la suya.  
El ángel suspiró cuando sus labios se rozaron y volvió a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel contacto con el pelirrojo. Su lengua se abrió paso y el rubio la aceptó, jugando con la del demonio y disfrutando de aquel momento que era solo para ellos. El rubor de sus mejillas creció y se apartó emitiendo un leve gemido, intentando buscar el aire que le faltaba, aunque en realidad no le hacía ni falta.

—¿Por qué nos hicimos esperar tanto? —susurró Aziraphale confuso, tal vez atontado por el beso, pero realmente interesado en descubrir aquella respuesta.  
—Nunca creí posible que un ángel como tú pudiese ver algo en mí que no fuese erróneo. — Crowley dejó aquellas palabras prácticamente encima de sus labios, bajando sus pestañas en una expresión algo afligida. —No me atreví a mostrar este sentimiento, tenía miedo a tu rechazo. 

Descansó sus manos en la amplia y formada espalda de Aziraphale y buscó consuelo en su mirada celeste, siendo ahora el demonio el que podía notar un nudo tomando su garganta y sus ojos arder levemente. Realmente tanta emoción le abrumaba y se desbordaba en su pecho, haciendo que las lágrimas se ocumularan en sus ojos. Llevaba siglos esperando algo así. Ser amado de vuelta. 

—Crowley… —susurró mirando su rostro afligido y notando como su corazón se encogía de tan solo verle de aquella manera.

Aziraphale alzó ambas manos y acunó el rostro del demonio, acariciando con los pulgares. Llevaba tanto tiempo reprimido, que aquello que sentía se iba a desbordar como sus propios sentimientos. Le comprendía demasiado bien.  
—Querido… En un momento de tu vida fuiste un ángel, y sabes que siempre vi eso en ti, aunque me lo negaras. ¿Cómo crees que iba a rechazarte? Jamás haría algo tan horrible, ni siquiera está en mi naturaleza. Mucho menos contigo. —se alzó ligeramente de puntillas para poder besarle en los labios antes de rodearlo con sus brazos por la cintura.— Puedes llorar… No te miraré, Crowley…  
—No. Está bien, ángel. — El pelirrojo rió suavemente contra sus labios , con un brillo enamoradizo en su rostro coloreado. Aquellas nobles palabras significaron mucho para él. Fueron toda la prueba que necesitaba para aclarar las dudas en su corazón, para sentirse seguro en los brazos de aquel Principado, que sabía no le juzgaría. —No ocultaré nada. 

Crowley no dejó de contemplar el semblante de Aziraphale, incluso cuando sintió algo de humedad recorrer su mejilla caliente, a causa de la amabilidad de aquel ser frente a él. Sonrió con dulzura y se aferró a la chaqueta color crema del rubio.  
—Estas son mis entrañas, mis emociones. Es como me haces sentir. Y te pertenecen. —La serpiente habló con voz aterciopelada, embelesada, sin mucho volumen; pues no era necesario con la cercanía de ambos. —Así que, por favor, no apartes tus ojos de mí.  
—Solo lo haría si me lo pidieras. —susurró alzando la mirada para ver su rostro, ahora manchado por aquellas lágrimas. 

Aquella imagen fue demasiado para el ángel que comenzó a llorar también sin darse cuenta, al ver el rostro que una vez fue angelical, enjugado en lágrimas. Lágrimas que solían ser símbolo de pureza y de un corazón bondadoso. El que siempre creyó Aziraphale que Crowley aún tenía dentro suyo.  
—A pesar de las lágrimas, sigues teniendo un rostro hermoso, Crowley… Siempre pensé que a pesar de caer, aún mantienes tu encanto angelical.  
—Ángel, por las estrellas. —El demonio susurró con una sonrisa inevitable, mientras sus mejillas húmedas se coloreaban, ante la coquetería de Aziraphale. Rió con suavidad y sorbió su nariz, bajando la mirada. —No digas esas cosas.  
Crowley llevó su mano al rostro del Ángel y lo acarició con ternura, limpiando sus lágrimas amorosamente. Deslizó su mirada por el semblante del rubio y besó sus labios con pausa, sin prisa, deleitandose en el momento para después separarse y contemplarle de nuevo.  
Aziraphale se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no tuvo tiempo para disculparse cuando aquel demonio, su demonio,había vuelto a posar sus labios en los suyos. Suspiró cuando se separó, anhelando un poco más de su contacto.  
Se que nuestro tiempo es eterno pero… Si tuviera que vivir un millón de vidas, querría que fuese a tu lado, Crowley. Siempre, todas y cada una de ellas…  
Siento lo mismo, Aziraphale— El pelirrojo dijo su nombre con amor y posó su frente en la del contrario, mientras una sonrisa tomó sus labios. — Siempre y para siempre.  
Crowley soltó una pequeña risa y se dejó caer en el sofá frente al escritorio del ángel, disfrutando la dorada iluminación de la tarde, filtrada por rayos que se colocan entre las persianas y cortinas. El demonio apoyó la mejilla en su propia mano con interés, cruzando las piernas.  
—¿Me vas a hablar de ese libro tuyo?


End file.
